Conventional attachment techniques generally rely upon mechanical fasteners that typically require at least an externally accessible attaching feature on the electronic device to mate with a corresponding attaching feature on the accessory device. The presence of the external attaching feature can detract from the overall look and feel of the handheld computing device as well as add unwanted weight and complexity as well as degrade the appearance of the hand held computing device.
Magnets and magnetic arrays are increasingly being relied upon to magnetically attach objects. In particular, consumer electronic products are using magnetic arrays to magnetically attach such objects as accessory devices, connectors, and the like.